


Fomegaverse Rules

by CameToWin



Series: Fomegaverse Rules and Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Femdom, Multi, Omegaverse, fomegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameToWin/pseuds/CameToWin
Summary: A short explanation of the mechanics/dynamics of the Fomegaverse.Where women are alphas and men get knotted!
Series: Fomegaverse Rules and Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fomegaverse Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a basic framework for the Fomegaverse. I may alter these rules a bit in the different things I write. Please feel free to play with this setting! Hell, go ahead and link your works in the comments! (You can also lose the female superiority angle and just use the mechanics if that’s what you’re looking for, idc).

I love Omegaverse, but as it stands if people even bother to write female alphas at all they just give them dicks. Or weird...clit...dick... _ things _ , which is honestly worse. You can have a cunt and be dominant! There is no inherent contradiction there!!!

So I’ve made up the Fomegaverse, where women are generally alphas, men are generally Omegas, and women can knot men without themselves having a penis. This isn’t meant to diss Omegaverse but rather be a non-phallocentric version of a bunch of the tropes I love. 

**Alpha, female:** The female knot is an intense tightness during and for ten to fifteen minutes after orgasm. This helps work all the semen from the penis and trap it inside of the Alpha. Omegas enjoy the sensation, although it can be painful when nonconsensual.

**Omega, male:** Male Omegas produce copious amounts of pre-cum and semen compared to Alpha and Beta males. They are also far more fertile and more likely to impregnate the person they are mating with. This increases even more during their heats. About three quarters of male Omegas can orgasm with their hand or with the help of something tied around their dick to simulate an Alpha’s knot. The other quarter, though, can only orgasm when an Alpha knots them.

Some also produce anal slick, which is believed to happen as a result of their enlarged prostates.

**Heat:** Omegas enter heat roughly every three months. Because this is a natural cycle, it can be irregular. Factors that stay the arrival of a heat are illness, stress, unhealthy living, etc. A heat may arrive sooner if an Omega is spending a lot of time with an Alpha they are very compatible with, if they ingest certain foods, or if they are very sexually frustrated (read: horny)

**Rut:** Ruts are rare rather than the product of a natural cycle. They tend to happen only when an Alpha has not had their sexual needs met in a long time. Spending a lot of time with an Omega, or multiple Omegas can trigger this, although the root is always sexual frustration. If an Alpha is sartisifed with their sex life, it doesn’t matter how many Omegas they meet, they probably won’t enter a rut. Ruts can also be triggered by certain stressors, including witnessing an Omega in danger. 

**Mating/Claiming Bite:** A mating bite requires an Alpha to break an Omega’s skin, releasing chemicals into the Omega’s body through their saliva. This primes the Omega to receive the Alpha during their next heat. The effects and duration of the bite vary. In some cases an Omega may merely think about the Alpha a lot during their next heat, and sometimes they may spend a full year unable to orgasm, even during their heat, without their Alpha. Generally it lasts three to six months and makes it very difficult for the Omega to orgasm without their Alpha. Some people claim the bite lasts longer for soulmates, but proof of this is anecdotal at best. 

**Social Dynamics:** The majority of females in this setting are Alphas and the majority of males are Omegas. It is believed that Alphas have clearer heads, rather than being at the mercy of their heat cycles like Omegas. Also, female Alphas carry and nurture the next generation, whereas male Omegas just lie there and produce sperm. As such the society is matriarchical and men are considered subordinate sex objects. 

There are Omega females and Alpha males in this setting. They function how they do in Omegaverse (the females have heats, the males have knots, etc.). It is probably better to be a female Omega than a male Alpha. Female Omegas only have to deal with unkind remarks about ditziness around their heat cycles. While male Alpha who may be considered smarter than male Omegas, they are also regarded as being effectively useless for sex. An Alpha female and Alpha male knotting each other at the same time can be extremely uncomfortable.


End file.
